Camera Shy
by tenkage onna
Summary: Vice had ducked under his collar, hoping beyond hope the other teenager wouldnt say anything. It turns out he didnt have to. The way he winked, grinned and waved destroyed Vice all on its own. AU vice/uru


AHA!!!...idk why, but i was on SUCH a vice/uru kick. and i have a few fics i'd love to make, but until i get past my nervousness (coughwithsexcough) the first and only real vice/uru fic i have will not get written....for now.

warning: yaoi, ooc, AU, strangewtfy, hinted sex...language to.  
inspiration: "camera shy" by school boy humor.  
rating: T  
pairing: vice/uru  
summary: Vice had ducked under his collar, hoping beyond hope the other teenager wouldnt say anything. It turns out he didnt have to. The way he winked, grinned and waved destroyed Vice all on its own.  
disclaimer: i dont own a thing, please dont sue~

AHA 8D onward~ i hope you all enjoy it!

0000

Uru was a natural when it came to standing out. It was his eye catching red hair, his eyes bright and expressionate, and his personality, Vice thinks. He was a charming boy, who spoke volumes with small glances. His loud, spirited words drew attention instantly, should his looks fail to do so. Uru was slight, his shoulders small and rounded like a girl's, rather than broad and strong like Yamato, who Uru would die to be like.

Vice was much like Yamato, in that he attracted little attention. He dressed darkly, spoke quietly, and radiated discontent. Few wanted to get involved with the dismal aura around him, and even fewer glanced at him. The only thing that truly drew attention, were his bright gold eyes. They were such an unnatural color, that people frequently asked if they were real.

The two were polar opposites. So, when both were chosen for a play, and forced to interact, it was a wonder that there was no tension at first. Vice had wanted nothing to do with the play, and was only there because Jealous's stupid cousin had forced them. The blond was frightening, even to Vice. It didn't help Vice's older brother was Lune's best friend. So really, he had no choice.

When Vice first walked into the green room -which was not green at all, much to Vice's annoyance. Why call it that, when it wasn't green?- he had been greeted by a chipper boy with messy scene-hair and the most annoying habit of talking ever.

Uru.

Uru had been...many things. Ecstatic, a smart ass, and Vice dared to think maybe even a tease. There was just something about the narrow eyed smirks, and the quiet words he spoke that seemed strangely out of place. Vice hadn't remembered hearing that the boy was a slut, so he figured he was just imagining it.

Their roles were complex. Uru seemed to stray from his role, becoming a character that was hardly the coy and sweet girl he played. Vice couldn't seem to find the energy to truly get into his role. He didn't WANT to be in this play, and he didn't want to play a character who would die.

According to the brief summary on their scripts, the story was about a couple in Hollywood. The girl was a young up and coming, bright and eager for her roles and her fame. Vice's character was a man who couldn't seem to get over the girl, and followed her around desperately. In his opinion, it didn't suit himself at all. He wasn't a friggen stalker, least of all some kind of psycho.

They worked together closely, much to Vice's dismay, under Lune's persistent nagging. A couple couldn't be made in minutes, he had said. So, as the director, he'd forced them into the green room at least three times a week.

Uru was eager to act his role out, owning up to it beautifully. Except, for a few tiny details. One, Uru seemed more like the story's resident stalker than Vice did. Two, he strayed from the script and added in lines that made the darker boy flush. What was worse, was that those lines seemed to be aimed at himself.

To be honest? Vice wanted nothing to do with this, he wanted to get as far away from the redhead as possible. But it didn't seem possible. Lune was adamant on the two of them practicing together, and even intimately if possible. Uru grinned broadly when this was brought up. Vice paled and looked ready to dart. Human contact was not something Vice wanted, not with men. Not with the creepy redhead.

So when Uru cornered him in the locked green room, naturally, Vice rejected this. With a dignified, manly scream and scrambling towards the door frantically. He almost forgot it was locked, from the outside. Not five seconds later, he was dragged back to the worn couch by a giggling redhead.

Vice decided that he hated Uru. He also decided it was definitely weird to like what had happened -which wasn't much, really.-. The next day, the redhead had been skipping along with his friends, chatting animatedly. Vice had ducked under his collar, hoping beyond hope the other teenager wouldn't say anything.

It turns out he didn't have to. The way he winked, grinned and waved destroyed Vice all on its own.

The next few weeks were hellishly mortifying. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, he met with Uru for practice. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, he was violated. Every time, he was shoved into a couch and rape-kissed. Was that even a word? Vice didn't care, it SHOULD be one! He didn't know how the slightly awkward, tensionless days went from being just that.

Lune didn't seem to see the problem with any of this. In fact, he encouraged it. ENCOURAGED. Like this was a perfectly natural thing!!! Vice was disgusted with himself, because his body seemed to agree with the insane blond. Agari Vice was NOT gay. Not for anything except for the Joker. But come on, it was the JOKER!! Vice would not lie, and say the man was not epic.

But aside from that? No, definitely NOT gay. At all.

This was thrown into question one Saturday when Uru felt the need to do more than kiss him. At first, it was just the usual.

"Get the fuck off you fag!!"

"But Uru wants to show his love~!! Let Uru make you happy!"

"Go fuck yourself!!!!"

But then...then a hand went AWOL. And then pants went AWOL. And Vice was horrified to realize he hadn't minded a second of any of it. He was horrified to realize Uru had grinned through the whole thing, and then said the most mind shattering thing ever.

"I love you."

Vice skipped practice for the next two weeks. To hell with lines and actual work, this kind of abuse was NOT worth it! I mean, what was THAT!? he thought furiously. What the fuck was that! He didn't sleep well, or even glance at Uru for the next two weeks. It didn't mean Uru didn't look at him.

On more than one occasion, he noticed the grin on his face. What Vice didn't notice, were the long, sad expressions the boy wore when he wasn't teasing him. When Vice DID return, it was only because Lune had stalked him down and threatened violent, painful, and slow death. With a spoon. And quite frankly? Vice wanted nothing to do with a spoon in any of the places mentioned.

Meeting Uru again was almost painful. The redhead smiled widely, though it didn't reach his eyes. Vice kept near the locked door, and likewise, the hair curler. He could beat him if he tried that stunt ever again-

"Uru is sorry for last time. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think you would hate me. Uru is sorry."

Vice just stared at the boy. Just stared, eyes wide and confused, and wondered what world he'd stepped into. Did Uru just say that? No way. Not Uru. Uru never said sorry for his weird little kinks. But the boy before him was certainly sorry, if the well of tears in each eye said anything. Vice didn't know what to even SAY to this.

Thankfully, Uru had dived into the scripts once he decided that the silence wouldn't end if he didn't end it. Lines were rehearsed with shaky voices, and somehow, Vice felt like everything they said was wrong and off, even if they were staring at their script books. Getting out of that room was all he wanted.

Practice continued this way. They memorized their lines, and all the acting necessary. But Lune was completely unhappy with their acting.

"CLOSER! You need to ACT like a couple!" he snapped.

Vice had sneered. "How do we act like a fucking couple, when we aren't one!"

Uru's dead look grew, and the raven haired teen pretended not to notice. He didn't want to admit it, but even HE could sense that their once -almost perfect- acting was flawed and flimsy. And he hated it. After another week of this, he confronted him. He wasn't going to do this play if he was the only one trying, even if Lune killed him!

"Why the fuck aren't you trying anymore?!" he demanded.

Uru blinked quickly, confused and almost scared. "U-Uru doesn't understand."

"Do you think I'm fucking retarded?! Don't fucking waste my god damned time if you aren't going to fucking try!"

"I thought you hated me and this play! Why does it matter to you?"

Vice had stared. "Where the fuck did you get that idea?"

"You hate me, admit it! You never liked me, and then that happened and I-"

A painful, thrilling shock went through Vice. He didn't know why, and he still didn't really, but the accusation, and the way the redhead had started crying just shot him to death with guilt. And, he still didn't know why, but he felt the need to make him STOP crying.

So well...he...kind of...kissed him.

And Uru stopped crying. It was almost instant. Well, as instantly as a person could stop sobbing like a girl anyway. But Vice didn't really mind. In fact, he was almost willing to forget he didn't like men. Almost. But he supposed the trauma was worth it, because Uru was smiling and happy again, and his acting was far better.

It was a little difficult to say they weren't a couple now though...

On the upside? He got free awkward moments in the green room. To some extent, this was nice. Well, it was nice when Uru didn't murmur his love for him. That was just awkward. And it was nice when Lune didn't grin at them.

B-but at least the acting was better!

When it was the day before the play, Vice witnessed a strange event. So strange, he wondered if anyone else had ever seen it before. He sat on the worn couch of the green room, in his costume and watched as Uru ran back and forth, near hysterics.

He tried to ask, but all he'd gotten was gibberish as the boy messed up his messy hair and chewed his painted nails. He asked again, but Uru ignored him and began to fiddle with the dress he had to wear. Frustrated, he'd forced the boy onto the couch. If he couldn't tweak, he would answer, right?

"Your eyes are really gold, aren't they? They're so bright, why is that?" he babbled.

Vice stared at him funny. Honestly just stared. Then, completely serious, he asked. "Are you fuckin high?"

Uru stared at him like he was stupid. "No!! No, of course not!"

"Then why're you acting like a freak?!"

It was then that the amazing something occurred. Uru mumbled, not meeting Vice's eyes. He strained his ears, but didn't quite catch him. "What? Stop fuckin mumbling!!"

"I have stage fright!!!" the redhead shrieked.

Vice stared. And stared. And just for good measure, because he never knew with this weirdo, he stared some more. Uru glared back, pouting and obviously mortified. "What!!" he snapped.

"Why are you even in Drama then?!"

The redhead choked back a sob, which Vice almost would have assumed was fake. "Because Lune made me!!!"

Lune was a truly terrifying boy, the raven haired teen remembers thinking. Truly terrifying. It took an hours worth of "comfort" -aka, making out- to make the redhead calm down. Once or twice someone would bang on the door and demand they hurry up for practice, to which Vice had swiftly cut them down with terrible insults and threats. Most revolved around the person's mother, tubing and a spoon.

The lights were far too bright for Vice's liking. It was hard to even see past the blinding colors, and into the audience. And even when he DID look, there were SO many people...it made him a little sick. Uru wasn't much better, almost visibly quivering in his spot.

On more than one occasion, the threat of a spoon had been recalled whenever they froze up. It was by far the worst night of the raven haired teen's life. Maybe even afterlife, once Lune got done with them all.

The play opened on the scene of Uru clutching his bloodied chest, gasping breathlessly as if he'd honestly just been stabbed. The redhead stumbled -half due to the fact he was wearing heels- and leaned against a piece of furniture on set. About five minutes later, after a lengthy conversation with himself, the curtain dropped.

Uru all but ran off stage, scared shitless, and having a heart attack. Vice thought he was being fucking ridiculous. But that was until HE was forced on stage, staring out at all the dozens of faces that stared back.

So maybe Uru WASN'T being a baby. He did all of his actions and scenes as best he could. Vice had to admit. Once he got over the way his stomach sank with fear, acting wasn't SO horrible. In fact, Vice noticed on more than one occasion that Uru would send him withering looks for getting so into everything when he himself couldn't.

When the final scene came and went, the two were relieved to be off stage. Even if it was fun, Vice wouldn't lie. Acting was not his forte. Once past the curtains, Vice turned to ask Uru if he felt like doing anything after this -like say, makeout, or...- only to dodge quickly as the redhead darted past him. Seconds later, after staring at Uru's back, the sound of wretching could be heard.

Snorting, Vice decided Uru WAS pathetic.

An hour later found them at the after-party at the Denny's down the road. Uru sat opposite of Vice, sipping at an iced coffee, and staring miserably at his untouched strawberry short cake. The black haired teen watched him drink, partially annoyed by the silence. Uru had been so dead set on coming to this party, and now he was just SULKING. Sulking! Why!?

"I feel so rotten...." he groaned.

Vice rolled his eyes. "You're bein fuckin dramatic. It was just a play."

The redhead shot him a withering look. But he said little else for the next ten minutes. It wasn't till a camera flashed that the both of them jumped, blinking quickly at the photographer. Lune stood holding a Polaroid, smiling brightly.

"You two look so cute~" he cooed.

Vice promptly lifted his spoon, eyes flashing, and reminded the blond of the threat of the spoon. Lune darted, calling as he ran, "You don't need to be so camera shy~!".

Vice decided that he would never ever let the blond cajole him into any other play EVER again. Uru voiced no complaint, and the two lived as happily as two hesitant "lovers" could in high school. Vice still refused to say he loved Uru back, even though they started dating for the remainder of high school, and Uru never forgave Lune for posting their photo on Facebook.

And that is the end.

00000000

tadaaaa~


End file.
